The Days of Snape
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Severus Snape was once a Hogwarts student himself. Here is that story. Eventually SSLE ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING! SORRY!
1. The Letter

The Days of Snape

Disclaimer: This is the one and only. I don't own Harry Potter but its really fun to tinker with.

A/N: I know, I've got two stories going but agian with the computer problems. I CAN'T POST ON THEM! I don't think its the site 'cause I can post this or maybe it is, I don't have a clue. Oh well. So until I am able to post on them, I'll work on this. I think I need a new computer and soon 'cause this is really starting to piss me off big time. Right, so here it is, the Days of Snape

Chapter One: The Letter

Severus Snape was not your normal average boy. In fact, he was just about the opposite. For one he was very tall for eleven year old and very thin. For another he had long fingers and a large, hooked nose that some of the neighborhood kids said would catch a fish if he stuck it in the river near by long enough. He had shoulder lenth, black hair that was slightly greasy due to all of the time he spent with his mother over a cauldron. For that was what made Severus so different. Not the hair, although that was a bit strange, but the cauldron. What made Severus Snape so different was that he came from a large family of wizards. Pureblood wizards to be precise. There was not a drop of non magic blood in him.

So this particular day in Severus' life was very big, very important. This day would decide his future. This day would decide if he would attend his father's alma mater, Durmstrang Institute of Magic, or his mother's, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The two schools were as different as it was possible for them to be. Durmstrang was a school that had a larger record of turning out dark wizards than any school on the planet. The imfamous dark wizard Grindelwald himself attended and graduated from the place. Resting somewhere in Russia or northern Europe, Severus' mother thought it too far away for her son to attend. His father on the other hand thought distance from his coddling wife would be good for the boy, toughen him up, make him proud and strong.

Hogwarts on the other hand was the largest, most prominant magical institution in all of England, Wales, Scotland, and Ireland. Thopugh one of its Houses, Slytherin, had quite the same reputation, the place was altogether different.

So here sat Severus at the breakfast table with his mother and father, wondering what his fate would be.

All of a sudden, an owl swept into the room and dropped a letter on Severus' plate. He stared at it.

"Well," his father said impatiently. "open it."

Severus picked it up. The wax seal on the back gave no indiction whether it was from Hogwarts or Durmstrang. The front revealed nothing either. All it said was the address.

_Mr. S Snape_

_6 Spinner's End _

_Eggesford, Devon_

_England_

Severus took a deep breath and slit the envolope open. He pulled out two pieces of yellow parchment. With baited breath his parents watched as he unfolded the first sheet.

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry..._

So Hogwarts it is.

"Well?" his father asked curtly.

"Hogwarts." Severus said simpley. His mother got up from her chair and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh that's wonderful sweetheart," she gushed. "We have to go to Diagon Alley and get all of your school things. That second sheet is probably the list, oh yes it is. Good."

During this whole display his father was silent as the grave. Severus looked over at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead and buried at the look his father gave him.

"Father?" his father ignored him and just brushed past him. He thought he heard him mutter,

"Hogwarts rat." as he left.

"Don't mind your father sweetie, he's just disappointed. He'll get over it." Severus surely hoped so.

"Ok Mum, let's go to Diagon Alley."


	2. Diagon Alley and The Perfect Wand

The Days of Snape

Chapter Two: Diagon Alley and The Perfect Wand

_HOWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_All first-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain workrobes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Albert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPTMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"We need alot for school don't we Mum?" Severus asked as they walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley.

"Not as much as we used to. Divination used to start in first year and was mandetory. But that was before Dumbledore was Headmaster. Divination is a bit.. er... wooly. True seers are rare and learning from a non seer is difficult. Our teacher, Professor Blaggen, was an idiot. He pretended to know what he was doing but he was clueless. Anyway, at that time you needed your own crystal ball and all of that. Let's just say to pass Divination you just have to be a convincing liar." Severus laughed.

"So where first?" he asked.

"Gringotts. We're low." They walked into the bank and Severus read interestedly the inscription on the door.

_Enter stranger but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_For those who take,_

_but do not earn,_

_Must pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneith our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Theif! You have been warned, Beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Goblins are a bit melodramatic." his mother explained. Severus surpressed a snort. They walked up to the head goblin at the far end of the large stone chamber they'd walked into.

"We wish to make a withdrawl." She said clearly and confidently.

"Do you have your key?" the goblin asked. She withdrew it from an inside pocket of her robes and placed it on the desk.

"That seems to be in order. I'll have someone take you down. Trumpkin!" a goblin appear next to them.

"This way Mrs and Sir." he walked towards a door on the side of the large hall. They entered a narrow stone passage lit with burning torched. There was a steep slope and at the bottom, little railroad tracks. As they reached them, the goblin, Trumpkin, whistled and a cart came into view.

"In." the goblin ordered. Both Severus and his mother got in the cart after the goblin. It started speeding away. It zigged and zagged through passage after passage. Right, right, left, center, left, left, center. Severus tired to remember the way but it was impossible. They rolled over a ravine and there was a burst of flame.

"What was that!" he said.

"Dragon fire. They guard some of the more important vaults." his mother said.

"But I thought that was just rumor."

"You wish." the goblin replyed to that.

_"Actually I'd like to see one." _ Severus thought.

"Three breeds here. Peruvian Vipertooth, Chinese Fireball, and Hungarian Horntail." the goblin said.

"The three more aggressive breeds. You must have excelent dragon tamers."

"Yes, the best there are. Ah here." the cart stopped so suddenly, Severus was almost thrown from it. "Vault 317." The goblin took the key and put it into one of the many slots. The door opened to reveal piles and mountains of gold galleons, silver sickles, and bronze knuts. Severus was moderatly impressed. After all, the Snapes were the second richest family in the wizarding world, right next to the Malfoys. The Potters were right below them as the third and the Blacks as the forth. As a rule, the Potter didn't get along with the Malfoys, Snapes, or Blacks. Severus never liked the oldest Black son, Sirius. He was a stuck up, surly jerk who delighted in annoying and humiliating everyone around him. The Potter boy was the same. He knew that those two were an exeption to the family fueds. Severus and Sirius' brother Regulus however were not.

"Right, where next?" Severus asked.

"Madame Malkins." his mother answered. His mother did not like the idea of family fueds and was secretly good friend with Mrs. Potter. Hey whatever she wanted as long as she didn't drag him into it. Severus agreed with his father on this, the Potters and the Black boy were no good.

"Ok." Severus got fitted for his new robes and they moved on to _Flourish and Blotts_. This was Severus' favorate place. He got the required books and a few extras that looked interesting. _Curses and Countercurses, Closing Your Mind, Know Your Enemies, Complex Spell Techniques, Arithmac Translation, Ruins to Runes: A Study of Ancient Runes, Advanced Potions for the Master, The Accomplished Speller, Spell Lexicon, The Makings of a Spell, Actions and Reactions: The Ingredient Guide for the Serious Brewer, Smoke and Fumes: Fixing Potion Mistakes, _and _Occulmency and Legillimency: The Mind Arts _were just a few of the other titles added to his personal library.

Next was the Apothecary. Severus liked this store as well. The wonderful aroma of potion ingredients wafting around them and the delicate bottles of powerful nessesaries for the serious potion maker like himself. His mother bought him an advanced ingredient kit instead of the beginner's because she knew what his free time would be consumed with. His reading and brewing. Like mother, like son.

They got his ink and parchment at _The Correspondant's Corner _and his telescope, cauldron, scales, and potions vials at _Vital Wizarding Implements._ Then his mother bought him both an elegant black owl who he named Orion and a black and grey stripped cat who he named Calipso. And now for the last thing on the list, a wand. He and his mother stopped in front of an old shop. The door read, _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ As they entered, a bell near the back rang. Severus looked around the dusty room. It was empty save the small spindly chair that his mother sat down on.

"Good afternoon." said a soft voice. Severus spun and his eyes met an old man he supposed was Mr. Ollivanders. "Ah, you must be Severus Snape. Oh hello Eilleen."

"Ollivander." she nodded to him.

"Well let's start," he pulled out a box from a shelf and opened it. He handed it to Severus. He gave it a wave and it was snatch from his hand.

"Holly and Phoenix feather 11inches, nice and supple. No. Willow, Unicorn hair, ten and a quarter inches. Swishy, good for charms. No. Mahogany, phoenix feather, 11 inches. Pliable., excelent for transfiguration. No. Try this one. Black Cherry, a very uncommon wand wood. Dragon Heartstring core, 11 and a quarter inches. Very powerful, good for defense and dueling." Severus took the wand. The air around them seem to pick up as the wand emitted silver and blue sparks.

"Ah well done, very good wand, that." Ollivander said. One minute and 12 galleons later they were back on the street, heading for home.


	3. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

The Days of Snape

A/N: Um, I'm sorry, I forgot to mention this is a joint fic between my sister (Sev Fiction) and myself.

Sev Fiction: Well don't break your back to apologize to **_me_** little sister, I only have feelings.

Tejano: Well sorrrrrry.

Sev Fiction: So pleasent, isn't she?

Tejano: Oh shut up for once will you? I already said I was sorry ok? Sheesh, you really rub it in don't you?

Sev: Fiction: Its what big sisters do squirt.

Tejano: Someone shoot her for me NOW!

Sev Fiction: Well that's not very nice.

Tejano: Can we get on with this?

Sev Fiction: Please

**Tejano and Sev: Now, the next chapter of The Days of Snape**.

Sev: Finally.

**Chapter Three: Platform 9 and 3/4**

The weeks following the Hogwarts letter's arrival were very tense between Severus and his father. They avoided each other as much as they could but even in the large Snape Manor, periodic meeting were inevitable as both of their favorate rooms where the library. But Severus did his best to stay in his section and his father in his. The library had three levels. The first level, and the largest, was Severus'. That was his mother's doing as she'd convinced his father it was best. He had more books than both his parents put together anyway. Thankfully, his mother's books where in the second level and his father's where in the last. This way, they had a floor between them.

When they did meet though, it nearly came to blows. Severus knew his father was steamed that he would not be attending Durmstrang, that was obvious. But what he didn't understand was why his father was _this_ steamed. Afterall it was only a school. Apparently his father didn't see it that way. So what a relief it was when it was time to leave.

He had bewitched his trunk with a spell he'd found in one of his books so it would have an infinite amount of space and be feather light. Many of his new books were coming with him including all of his books on the Mind Arts. The Mind Arts did not just classify Occlumency and Legillimency. Wandless and non-verbal magic were also concidered part of that category. All in all, his books on these topics consisted of 37 volumes.

"Come on Sev, we'll be late!" his mother called up the stairs.

"I'm coming Mother!" Severus replied. He muttered a levitation charm on his trunk and followed it out of the room, down the stair, and out the door where his mother apperated Severus and herself to Kings Cross Station.

No sooner had their feet touched the ground, he spotted his two least favorate people. Potter and Black. He swore under his breath.

"Oh look dear, its young Sirius Black and James Potter. Go say hello."

"Mum, we hate each other's guts. I'm not going near them."

"Oh don't be that way Sev, James is a nice boy."

"Ha. I think not Mother. I don't really feel like being levitated upside down for all of the muggles to see so I'll stay here thanks."

"Severus Orion Snape, you go over and greet James right now or so help me I'll..."

"All right, alright, I'm going. Keep your knickers on Mother." he walked over to James.

"Oh hello Snape, come to snivel to us Severus?" James asked.

"Hey, James. I've got a new nickname for pinnoccio here. Snivellus." Black said. Both boys burst out laughing.

"Oh come on Siri, leave Severus alone." it was Regulus.

"Oh shut up little brother, you're as bad as he is. Always agreeing with dear old Mum and Dad. What are you doing here anyway? You don't go to Hogwarts for another two years."

"Mum said to keep an eye on you so you don't do anything to Severus or Lucius, or any of the others you and Potter here like to abuse."

"Go away squirt, before I abuse _you_."

"You'll be a Gryffindor for sure Siri."

"Thanks, and stop calling me Siri, twerp. You'll be a sure fire Slytherin."

"Good, then I wouldn't have to share a Common Room or House Table with _you!_" Regulus yelled, stomping away.

"Now Sniv...Where'd he go?" Severus had slipped away and through the barrier to the platform during the argument. That was, of course, Regulus' aim.

"Hey Sev." said a voice as he stepped through. He turned. It was Lucius Malfoy. Lucius was a year older than Severus but they were best friends. "Somethin' wrong mate?"

"Black and Potter." he said. Lucius nodded.

"Ok mate, let's get a compartment full of Slytherins in case they think about beating up on any of us."

"Ok, good. Oh crap, here they come. Let's go." they hid behind a pillar.

"What's with you Sev? Gone the coward route?" Lucius said.

"Nope, but I get a better shot from here. _Langlock." _Sirius had been talking until his tongue had been magically pasted to the roof of his mouth.

"Wa la ew?"

"I've never seen that before Sev. Where'd you find it?" Lucius said, laughing.

"I didn't. I invented it."

"Really? That can come in useful Sev."

"Case and point." Severus said, nodding to Black who was still trying to find out what happend. Severus and Lucius chuckled as they made their way to a compartment.


End file.
